Kahlua Marjoram
was the fourth female member of the Rune Angel Troupe and possessed an alternate personality known as . Switching personalities involved a magical transformation that altered not only her mental characteristics, but her physical characteristics as well. Kahlua's personal color was light green, while Tequila's was violet silver. Before joining the Angel Troupe, she underwent military training under Forte. Appearance In both of her main personalities Kahlua has light purple eyes, with her outfit consisting of a long cape-like accessory, light green gloves that reach past her elbows (she's the only angel to wear such an accessory), a green strapless dress (which appears to be split slightly down the middle on top as Tequila due to the purple-haired personality's larger breasts), and thigh high boots with a slight heel to them (she's the only angel whose boots reach her knees, let alone her thighs). The main differences between them, though, are a jacket-like piece in the white/black/gold color scheme of the military that appears closed on Kahlua and open on Tequila, and hairstyle differences; Kahlua's hair is straight and blonde, while Tequila's is more wavy and purple. History Before the Rune Angel Troupe Kahlua was born into a respected family of magicians on Magic, on June 9 TCY 396, and was previously acquainted with Dieta Dist. The two would compete against each other in a formal tournament to join the "Twelve", the most accomplished mages on the planet. When Kahlua beats her, Dieta becomes angry and sets off to place unknown before the meet each other again in the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira. In her youth, Kahlua was freely able to utilize her magical talents but lost them due to an accident that involved her friend Mimolette Portoran. The two were stuck in a fire and Kahlua used what magic she could muster to save both of them but the intense display of magic scared away Mimolette from Kahlua for good. This event and abandonment led to her fearing her own abilities and created a mental block in her psyche. Kahlua is then helped by Caraway and the personality known as Tequila was born where all her magical aptitude congegrated. Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Kahlua is one of the three Rune Angel Wing members Kazuya is initially introduced to in the opening chapters. Kazuya gets to know her better and is given a first hand look at her unique personality-duality when she brings out Tequila. Tequila being the more assertive and teasing type starts seducing Kazuya in front of the other two for a joke. After helping Nano recover, the crew arrive on Magic to resupply and find Ranpha in order to acquisition her help in order to combat Forte's fleet. Everyone meets Ranpha in a restaurant and when the building is set on fire after the brief fight, Kahlua panics in not being able to find Mimolette. Kahlua's prolonged stay in the fire ends up knocking her unconscious but she is successful in finding Mimolette. Kahlua secludes herself for a bit out of fear of losing her familiar. Later on the Luxiole, when the enemy compromises the gas levels in the Piroti, the crew try to save Kahlua from the gas but they instead get knocked out. Kahlua steps in and displays her talent for magic when she is able to construct a barrier in which her friends and she could breath in, allowing them to wait out for help. Kahlua has had reluctance in using her spells as they usually end up in failures but she is praised for her efforts and success after she saves the crew. Upon accepting Kahlua's invitation to travel to the resort planet, Kazuya embarrasses her by unconsciously staring at her in her swimsuit. As they play in the sea, she dives underwater and does not come up for a worrying amount of time. Just as Kazuya is becoming frantic, she surfaces. She explains she used her magic to allow her to breathe underwater and casts the same spell on Kazuya, allowing him to see the beautiful scenery beneath the waves. As he views the underwater wonderland, he glances up to see Kahlua floating above him, smiling serenely. He bashfully notes that it's as though he has his own personal goddess watching over him. Kazuya unfortunately forgets that the spell is temporary, forcing Kahlua to rescue him. As they sit on the beach together, Kahlua shyly confesses her feelings for him. Surprised, Kazuya is filled with disbelief until she repeats herself. Kazuya admits his own feelings for her, but before they can continue Kahlua is forced to leave when a drunken beachgoer comes by and strikes up a conversation. Once he leaves, an apologetic Kahlua explains that if strong enough, even the smell of alcohol could trigger her transformation into Tequila. Once they return to the ship, Kazuya then attempts to deal with the fact that Kahlua is essentially two people in one. He invites Tequila to his room and serves her a full course meal. He then unveils dessert, a beautiful cake with frosting that spells out "I love you". An amused Tequila prepares to turn back into Kahlua until Kazuya admits the cake is for her, not Kahlua. Shocked, Tequila reminds Kazuya that he loves Kahlua, but in return he admits that he loves Kahlua, but also loves Tequila. As she stares in disbelief, he leans over and kisses her. Sometime later, Kahlua feels oddly weak. During a battle, Tact notices she is not performing as well as she normally does. Kazuya is terribly worried when she faints and he rushes her to the medical bay. While there, Kahlua transforms into Tequila, who suddenly attacks Kazuya. She begins casting deadly spells at him and it is only Mimolett's interference that saves him. Following this shocking incident, Kahlua sadly decides to avoid Kazuya until she can find out what was wrong. Shortly thereafter, Kahlua takes the Spell Caster out without authorization, fearing that if she stays aboard the Luxiole she will eventually hurt Kazuya or worse. However, the Spell Caster is designed for Tequila to control and so does not responde properly, sending the Emblem Frame plunging into the nearby planet's atmosphere. With all systems, including shields, down it is only a matter of time before she burns up. In desperation, Kazuya launches the Brave Heart and combines with the Spell Caster to save her, but winds up being dragged down as well. Mimolett convinces her to use the strength of her feelings to break whatever spell is affecting Tequila. She agrees to try, and when Tequila attempts to attack she cries out to her. This breaks the curse Tequila was under, and she quickly reactivates the Spell Caster and pulls them to safety. Tequila later reveals the spell was cast on her by their late enemy Ditta, who was an old rival. Later, in unison with Emperor Zeldan of Celdar, Kazuya and Kahlua's feelings are used to force open a gate to ABSOLUTE, where the enemy commander Pareru has fled with the captive Milfie. With Milfie gone, travel between EDEN and NEUE is impossible as ABSOLUTE (with Milfie as gatekeeper) is the only way between dimensions. This means that people from EDEN, such as Tact and Rico, are essentially stranded without a way home. Using the power of Kazuya and Kahlua's feelings, along with that of the Emperor, Tact plans to lead a strike force into ABSOLUTE to rescue Milfie and put an end to Pareru's insurrection. Something goes wrong, however, and only the Luxiole makes it through the gate. While Forte and the Moon Angel Troupe sneak into the Master Core of ABSOLUTE to rescue Milfie, Tact and the Rune Angels engage Pareru's forces. Pareru reveals his trump card: the Shadow Moon (as opposed to the White Moon that created the Emblem Frames and the Black Moon used by Eonia during his coup d'etat). Just when all seems lost, the Elle Ciel emerges from the EDEN gate and so the Rune Angel Troupe finally has the opportunity to fight alongside their predecessors the Moon Angels. After a fierce battle with both the Shadow Moon and Pareru's personal flagship, peace is finally restored. In the epilogue, Kahlua and Kazuya are working on an experiment in her laboratory when an accident transforms her into Tequila. While at first irate at Kazuya's carelessness, the sultry spellcaster begins teasing him before playfully tackling him to the floor. Kazuya becomes very concerned when she turns off the lights and begins feeling him up. Before things go any further, Ranpha and Mimolett walk in looking for them. Both are shocked when they turn on the lights to find Tequila straddling an embarrassed Kazuya on the floor. Just as Kazuya is about to ask them for help, Ranpha apologises for interrupting and switches the lights back off before leaving with Mimolett. Kazuya fruitlessly begs them to wait as they leave, prompting a grinning Tequila to quip, "Now where were we...?" as he wails. Mugen Kairo no Kagi As with every chosen Angel, Kahlua hugs Kazuya out of the blue and the two reminisce on the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira and how their feelings allowed access to ABSOLUTE and how they were able to subdue Verel's coup. In the battle against the Three Marquis, Kazuya, Roselle, and Tequila are sent near Magic to scout out the area and they discover an enormous magic crest that was responsible for subduing Magic's entire fleet. Tequila tries to dispel it but is forcefully reverted back to Kahlua. Kahlua however is successful in breaking the seal and allowing for the Luxiole to have a fair battle against Genievres. The romantic conflict for Kahlua/Tequila's route is from Roselle's involvement. Roselle questions Kazuya's relationship with both Kahlua and Tequila and upon Kazuya's response saying that he loves both, Roselle calls him a "playboy" and says it would be unfair for Tequila if Kahlua was the one Kazuya fell in love with in the first place. Roselle asks if it would okay for him to pursue a relationship with Tequila . Kazuya is obviously against this but Roselle brushes him off saying that it would be illogical having essentially two different girls as his lovers. Kazuya is then fearful of Tequila's constant outings with Roselle that not only cuts his time short with Kahlua but is a problem he needs to deal with before anything gets serious. Tequila stops showing herself in front of Kazuya, making the ordeal a bit more a harder to deal with. Kazuya is able to borrow some alcoholic sweets and calls Kahlua to his room. He firstly apologizes before slipping the alcohol sweet in his mouth and kissing Kahlua which forcibly brings out Tequila. Instead of being mad, however Tequila responds with "Not bad". Tequila explains that she didn't honestly intend to go too far with Roselle and now she feels hesitant to bring him down after leading him on. Kazuya and Roselle decide to settle the score personally and face off in a simulation skirmish with the two piloting the Spellcaster against each other. Eigou Kaiki no Toki It is revealed that Mimolette was named after one of Kahlua's childhood friends and that it was because of a traumatic accident involving her that caused Kahlua to think negatively of herself and her skills that created the personality of Tequila. Kahlua attempted to save her friend from a fire. While Kahlua was able to save her, Mimolette was scared by her abilities. Because of this, most of the magical aptitude is realized when Tequila is brought out while Kahlua can access her abilities, it is by own fears that stop her from doing so. Personalities As Kahlua Kahlua Marjoram has a very quiet nature, and gentle personality. She is also known for speaking in a slow, laidback tone. Kahlua is a descendent of the Marjoram Bloodline, a family of very powerful sorcerers. She is very powerful when it comes to using sorcery, but she is not able to use most of her powers unless she is in moments of emotional distress. Kahlua is naturally very considerate of those around her but is very slow in catching up with events because Kahlua and Tequila's memories are not completely shared. Being the oldest member of the team, Kahlua rightfully acts like a big sister but the more responsibly and assertive Tequila (and Lily) usually lead the team. As Tequila Tequila Marjoram is Kahlua's purple-haired alter ego. Unlike Kahlua, Tequila is more impatient, and can use her full magical power. Tequila is more active, energetic, and assertive form of Kahlua and differentiates her speech by calling everyone by their last names and with the use of gratuitous english. This may stem from the fact that Tequila shares Kahlua's memories while the reverse does not apply. Tequila views Kahlua almost like a little sister and deeply cares for her well-being and attempts to teach her the ways of magic again. Spells This spell was used to create a sealed space containing air in order save the lives of the Rune Angel Troupe members and Ambassador Ranpha Franboise when the Luxiole underwent an attack orchestrated by Dieta while in space dock around planet Magiic. Japanese 魔に宿りし精霊たちよ、我がふたつなる心を糧とし理（ことわり）を覆す法をここに顕（あらわ）しめよ。 火を司るものよ我が求めに応え深淵の叡智より熱をもたらせ。 水に遊ぶものよ神秘の炎（ほむら）に身を委ね暫（しば）し沸き立て。 風に躍るものよ満ちたる水気（すいき）を含みて猛る渦となれ。 地に眠るものよ堅牢なる枠組みを我が盾として貸し与えよ。 空虚を棲処（すみか）とするものたちよ掟に従いて我が法理の執行に助力せよ。 インペリウム・シネ・フィーネ・デディー。 Translation Spirits who dwell in demons, feast upon our combined souls and reveal to us the way to defy logic. Spirits who reign over fire, answer our call and bring forth flames from the abyss of wisdom. Spirits that play in water, entrust yourselves to the mystic flames and boil up briefly. Spirits which dance in wind, become a raging vortex which encompasses the water vapor. Spirits which sleep in earth, loan unto me a solid frame to act as my shield. Spirits which inhabit the void, obey the law and assist the enforcement of my legal principle. Imperium sine fine dedi. Gallery Screenshot (536).png Screenshot (775).png Eyecatch-KahluaTequila.png Screenshot (1104).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (762).png Screenshot (767).png Screenshot (1407).png Screenshot (1408).png Screenshot (1409).png Screenshot (1410).png Screenshot (1411).png Screenshot (1412).png Screenshot (1413).png Screenshot (1414).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (1354).png Screenshot (1359).png Behind-the-scenes *Kahlua/Tequila/Verita is voiced by Aya Hirano. *Kahlua's first name comes from the Mexican liqueur Kahlúa, while Tequila's first name comes from the Mexican alcohol Tequila. Her last name comes from the herb Marjoram. * To add to the multiple personalities, by the end of Eigou Kaiki no Toki, a third personality is born by the name of Verita * Similar to Ranpha, who was the self proclaimed Love Expert of Moon Angel Wing, Tequila helps lead the Rune Angel Wing in helping out the respective love interests for Kazuya during route conflicts. * Tequila describes herself and Kahlua's magic in an analogy of tanks and pipes. Tequila has a small tank of mana while having a large pipe. Kahlua having the opposite with a large tank of mana with a small pipe. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human